


You Made Me

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In some ways, he was made by his enemy</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Made Me

It was hard not to be dazzled by the mech with all his smooth talk and sheer dominating will. Ariel and Dion were less taken with him, but so much of what Megatron said made sense to Orion. He wanted a world where energy flowed more freely, where there was a better sense of freedom, instead of being relegated to the a class based on creation.

Maybe Orion did lose track of his responsibilities, and maybe he did let the seductive mech take too much of his attention. As Megatron took the time to point out to him in the end, trust could be a very effective weapon.

`~`~`~`~`

Optimus Prime stood on the battlefield, the promising young warrior with a sense of power built into every line of his frame. All around him, Autobots rallied to their new field commander, looking to him to take the lead against the feared and powerful Decepticon leader.

With dedicated purpose, Optimus Prime called his foe's name and moved forward, garnering the full attention of his nemesis with the vibrant energy axe he wielded, his sure movements, and his firm knowledge of how to fight.

The secret burned deep in Prime's Spark was that in so many ways, he would not be who he was if it had not been for Megatron, and that fact alone would lock them in something more than mere enemies for all time.

It was the reason that Optimus would always carry at least a small portion of regret that things had to be this way when he battled Megatron face to face.


End file.
